fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Le Roux
Philip Le Roux (フィリップ・ル・ルー, Firippu Ru Rū) is a Mage from the Hydra Head guild. He is better known under the name Crazy Dude (狂気の男, Kyōki no otoko) because of his crazy love for battles and The Gambler (ギャンブラー, Gyanburā) for his love for gambling. Philip was once a member of the Phantom Lord guild where he was one of the strongest Mages there alongside Gajeel Redfox. From there he progressed to getting one of the positions of Ten Wizard Saints which he left for currently unknown reasons. Before joining his first Guild Philip was just a Wandering Mage, that was working for free. He comes from an ordinary family, with him being the only mage in it. Appearance Philip a very tall man, taller than most of the people of his age. He has blonde, short hair and he wears a pair of curved, thin sunglasses with red or purple lenses. His sunglasses are his trademark. Philip doesn't have many scars from his battles, only scar he has is on his left thigh which he got when he bumped into a sword as little. He usually is seen wearing a white open shirt where you can see his guild mark on the right side of his chest. Philip also wears light purple zebra-striped pants and orange belt. On his legs he has black shoes. Philip also wears a feathered coat that he often drapes on his shoulders instead of leaving his arms in the sleeves. As a little kid Philip back then wore his trademark sunglasses, he had short messy blonde hair, purple pants, blue shirt and he were usually walking barefooted. Personality Synopsis History Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Magic which allows user to take different forms. Philp is a master of two Take Over forms. He had these abilities since he was a kid, so he mastered it to its fullest and he can be considered the master of Take Over. Other then these two forms, Philip is able to transform into one more form, though it's not used so oftenly and it's yet to be mastered. Usually when Philip transforms, his clothes, usually his shirt, shoes and his coat, disappear and at the end of transformation when Philip comes back to human form he has his ordinary clothes. Void Maker (真空創造主, Shinkū Sōzōnushi, lit. "Vacuum Creator") is a Caster-type magic that lets user to create and manipulate vacuum. Philip uses this magic often, but not as much as his Take Over spells. With this magic Philip is able to defend himself against some of the attacks of element type, by sucking air out of the attack. Philip uses this magic for defense, but it's also suited for offense. Other than these kind of abilities this power when wielded by Philip can be used in another way. When Philip touches a thing, he can release air into it making it explode. This is similar to Crash. *'Vacuum Blast' (真空高炉, Shinkū kōro) Trivia Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Hydra Head Category:Take Over User Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Character